For Whom the Belle Tolls
by juju0268
Summary: Belle is running, Rumple takes her in unwillingly, can they save each other?
1. Chapter 1

The wind howled like a wounded animal as sheets of rain beat down on Belle's little body. Broken and bruised, she limped through the woods as fast as she could, trying to put as much distance between her and them as possible. Her vision blurred by the rain and with only one good eye, the other was swollen shut, Belle didn't see the castle in the blinding darkness till she was right up on it. Lightning flashed bright, lighting up the towers of Dark Castle.

She drug her broken body up to the giant double doors. Belle beat on the solid metal, but what little stregnth she possessed, she hardly made a sound. The rain stung her exposed skin as she hunkerd down trying to shield herself. She slid down the door, pushing it with all her might, it moved a fraction. Belle sighed in relief as she wormed her way through the opening, crawling inside.

She was grateful for the sanctuary, sheilding her from the storm. She had been running for about a week, she hadn't planned her escape very well and the cruel elements had taken thier toll on her.

She looked around the room she found herself in. Everything looked deserted. A foul smell of mold hung heavily in the air, choking her, but atleast she was dry. Well, for the most part, her clothes may have been soaked but the onslaught of rain tormented her no more for the moment.

She sat huddled by the door, afraid to venture any further. Finally Belle felt relaxed enough to rest, she wadded up in a heap for what little warmth she could get in soaking wet clothes and closed her eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rumplestiltskin woke up in his tower. He slept there most nights. His concoctions were made there along with his spells and charms and when he finally wore himself out, finding a bed was just too much troble. Surprisingly he woke up in a good mood this morning, which usually wasn't the case.

He trudged down the tower stairs, kicking empty potion bottles as he went. He wasn't much of a house keeper. who would care he thought, certainly not him. No one came here so why bother. He was the most feared sorcerer in all the land. If someone wanted to make a deal, they need only call his name, of course he didn't answer everyone, only the most desperate, those were the good ones.

When he reached the bottom of the stairs, he headed for the main hall, but something caught his eye by the door. Someone huddled up, sleeping. Some peasant had wondered in, probably looking for shelter from the vicious storm last night. Well, this isn't an inn, he thought with a scowl, as he marched over to the sleeping mass by his door. he nudged them roughly with his boot. "GET UP, your not welcome here, be on your way."

Belle's eyes flew open as she rolled over and climbed to her feet. Rumple was taken back by her rough appearance. Even though this peasant looked more pathetic than most, he didn't show any pity for the wretched creature before him. She looked as if she had been beaten badly, her eye was swollen shut and that side of her face was purple and green with severe brusing. She had a scarf of sorts tied around her head, but from what Rumple could see, some of her hair looked as if it had been sawed off by a blade. She appeared to have a hurt ankle as well. This peasant had went through somthing horrific recently, but that didn't concern him.

"Be gone with you, Don't you know where you are?" He glared at her as Belle tried to flatten herself aginst the wall. "Oh sir, I-I thought this place was adandoned, Please, I'm looking for work, I-I'll do anything, I could sleep in the stables, I could clean for you" Belle tried desperately to think of anything that might spark the sorcerer's interest.

"The only thing you look like your good for is falling over dead dearie and I don't need any of that, but thanks just the same." Rumplestiltskin snarled at her, hoping that might run her off. "fine, I'll go then" Belle said as she reached down to retrieve her tattered shaw that served as her blanket.

Rumple watched her in disgust as she grabbed her rag and made her way to the door she had came through last night. Belle could hardly put weight on her injured leg as she leaned against the door for a moment, trying to get her body ready for the painful walk back to the woods. The thunder rolling in the distance let her know that it would be another wet night.

Rumple watched the woman hobble to the door and lean on it for support. He tried to repress the old memory of himself, hobbling home from the ogre wars with a wasted leg in tow. The pain had been nearly unbearable. He rolled his eyes and shook his head, He must be getting soft."You can sleep out back in the stables till your leg is better." Belle's head shot up with a relieved look on her features, at least thats would it looked like, he noticed for the first time that her jaw was alittle misshapened, perhaps broken at some point, then maybe healed wrong. "Thank you sir" Belle choked out feeling grateful tears welling up in her good eye.

She limped around to the back of the castle and found an abandoned stable house. The straw it contained was old and dry, but the roof looked in good condition and Belle was grateful for the shelter. She piled up the straw and made a bed, happily sinking into it and hoping her leg would heal quickly so she might be on her way soon.

The grumpy sorcerer didn't look pleased with her, so she was sure not to press her luck and ask for food, but she had spotted an old well and after she rested a bit more, hopefully it contained water for her, that atleast would keep her alive alittle longer. Belle let out a sigh of relief as she closed her eyes, for the moment she felt safe.


	2. Chapter 2

Belle slept for a few hours, the sun rose high in the sky and a combination of the heat and her thirst drove her from her make shift bed of straw. She rubbed the sleep from her eye, the other was still too tender to touch and took in her surroundings. Cobwebs, some deserted, some occupied littered the corners of the old stable. The bottom half of the room she was in was made of cobble stone with wooden stalls and wooden framed openings. A nice solid roof kept out any rain, which was good because even though the sun shone high, clouds formed off in the distance.

Belle spotted a broom in one of the corners of the room. She gingerly checked her ankle, it was bruised and tender, she could put a small amount of weight on the ball of her foot, but none on her heel without extreme pain. She got up and made her way over to the broom, it would have to do for a crutch, she desperetly needed to relieve herself and then see if that old well contained any water, perhaps she thought by some chance a chicken with a few eggs might be here, her belly rumbled in agreement. It had been 2 days since she had eaten and with the megar rations she had been delt in her dungeon prison, her weight had severly dropped these last few months. But she was free now and there was no way she was going to return, She decided if they indeed caught up to her that she would take her own life rather than be captured .

The Broom made a splendid crutch and after a few necessary moments behind the stable, Belle was ready to inspect that well. She propped her crutch up aganist the stone of the well, the wooden bucket hung from it's rope, she plucked it down and dumped out it's very upset 8 legged occupants. She plucked a handful of grass and cleaned out any web that remained in the old bucket.

Belle leaned against the side of the well holding her injured foot off the ground as she dropped a few pebbles in the well. listening for the confirmation of water, Belle sighed in relief as she heard the small splash and she happily sent her bucket down the well on it's errand.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rumplestiltskin woke up in a bad mood. he should have never let that filthy peasant woman sleep in the stable. Now he'll never get her out of here. He stomped down the stairs from his tower with a mission, that woman had to go. He prefferd his solitude he told himself. She probably had 10 children hidden in the woods somewhere and she was waiting to rob him blind, Rumple humphed to himself, probably not even hurt, that was just a show for sympathy. "Well, she'll get no sympathy from me" he spat. As he decended the stairs he caught sight of Belle out of the window. He stopped to glare out at her.

Belle was just reeling the bucket out of the well, she had a difficult time balancing the now heavy bucket with her injured leg and petite frame. but she managed to get ot to the ground with out too much of the water spilt.

Rumple watched from the window as she kneeled by the bucket, scooping out the water, handful by handful to satisfy her thirst. Her chest heaved as she wiped her mouth off with the back of her hand, still staring into the bucket. Rumple observed with raised eyebrows as Belle began to seemingly wash her face and arms in the water, he made a grimace at the state of her hair as she took the rag off her head, splashing the cool, well water on her neck and head. Rumple thought her hair was probably past her shoulders at one point. it was brown and somewhat wavy but one side was hacked off way shorter than the other, Rumple aggreed that she was right in trying to hide it in the head rag, it was hideous. Suddenly she jerked her head up as if she saw something, she drug herself up and grabbing a poor excuse for a broom, she hobbled off toward the stable. "Probably going to get the children she had stashed in the woods" he mumbled.

Rumple continued his decent from his tower to find her and send her on her way, but first, perhaps alittle tea.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Belle satisfied her burning thirst, but it didn't do much for her knawing hunger. She spashed water on her neck as a sound caught her ears, a cluck. A rouge chicken had wondered out of the woods a few weeks ago, straying away from the neighboring village after a fox seperated it from the others, somehow it had escaped and sought refuge not unlike Belle in the old stable. it clucked loudly as the woman robbed it of it's clutch of eggs. Belle cried out with relief as she cracked the warm egg and let the rich yolk run into her awaiting mouth, it was thick and felt abit slimy but it would hold starvation off alittle while longer. She ate a few more, then put the rest in a pouch for later, She made her way back to the little room and decided to tidy it up. If she was allowed to stay here for a few days then at least it would look liveable. Belle wiped the last remanet of egg off her mouth as she turned her crutch back into a broom and began her task.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Rumple drank his tea at his spinning wheel. the straw and thread moved gracefully through his slender hands as he stared into the wheel. A few hours had passed and his stomach started demanding food. He adandoned his wheel for a loaf of round bread as he paced the main hall of his castle, angrily snatching pieces of bread and chewing alittle harder than he had too.

He resented the fact that this woman showed up, obviously expecting handouts for herself and who knows what else. Apparently the lame leg was real, but now he couldn't even enjoy his lunch without guilt. I geuss now I'm expected to feed the girl. "thats it, she's gotta go" Rumple marched toward the stable with his bread in hand.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Belle steped back on her one good leg and examined her handi-work. The stable looked a million times better, she rid the room of any unwanted residents, well, except for her and while rumaging around she spied an old table and a stool, she managed to drag them into the room she was presently occuping and sweep all the straw toward her bed and clean the rest of the floor as well. as she was admiring her clean room, Rumple walked up behind her silently. He peered around her slender frame to see exactly what had all of her attention.

"How did you manage to accomplish all of this on one leg I wonder?"

"AAH" Belle yelped out as she spun around to the sorcerer. As she pivited around, her one good leg gave out and she fell, right into Rumple's arms.

It was purely out of reflex that Rumple dropped the bread and caught her as she fell "Oh gods, I'm so clumsy" Belle huffed out as her face turned bright red.

Seeing how he already had a handful of her, Rumple picked up her slight frame and set her down on the stool. She felt like a little bag of bones in his grip. "Thank you" Belle whispered as he plopped her down on the stool. "No matter" Rumple said.

He leant down to retrieve his bread and sat it on the table before the woman. "ah, here I brought you something to eat." oh gods, he was getting soft. Belle looked up at the man before her. He looked scary at first glance. He was not the right color for starters. His skin was a greenish gold color. he had sharp features and wore a slight frown. his teeth were discolored and his hair hung in dirty waves down either side of his face, but Belle was in no position to refuse the bread."thank you sir" She said as she pulled the meal toward her and tore off a hunk, stuffing it into her mouth.

Rumple looked down at her foot. The bruising was severe and it looked very painful. On an impulse he scrunched down on his knees and ran his finger over the injured foot. "What happened?"

"I uh, well, I fell" Belle didn't want to go into any details at that moment. "May I?" Rumple asked as he held out his hand in a gesture that meant he wanted to inspect her foot. Hesitantly, Belle raised her leg and let him see. Rumple took her foot in his hand. His touch was gentle Belle noticed as he ran his finger over the bruises. "It's broke" he whispered as he looked up at her. "How long has it been like this?"

"Just a few days" Belle answered him. "Stay still" Rumple commanded as he wraped his hand around her leg applying pressure. Belle bit her bottom lip trying not to whimper as the pressure hurt but suddenly she could feel warmth, radiating out from his hand and it felt good. Rumple used his magic to repair the broken bone and torn ligament in her ankle. As he placed her foot back on the ground, Belle noticed that the bruising was gone. She looked at her foot in wonder as she tried to place a bit of weight on it, no pain. She smiled as she stood up and walked a few paces. Tears of graditude slipped out of her eyes as she favored the sorcerer with a grateful smile, Rumple noticed for the first time that she had blue eyes, well the one he could see was blue.

"Oh thank you, Please let me repay you" Rumple was about to walk away, mad at himself for handing her his bread but at her words he turned around," I'm curious as to how you think you will repay me?"

"Well, I could clean up abit, in there for you, if you'll let me" Belle said timidly. "Or perhaps, fix you a meal." Rumple sighed, he wasn't going to be able to get shed of her, "Very well, A meal perhaps." Belle smiled at him. "First things first though, Whats your name?" Belle thought for a moment before she spoke, "It's Gale."

"Gale huh, Well, I'm" Belle interepted him, "Rumplestiltskin?"

"Indeed I am."


	3. Chapter 3

this chapter is alittle violent so you are not up for it then turn back now. It goes into a little detail about what happened to Belle.

oooooooooooooooooooo

Belle gasped when she saw the state of Rumplestiltskin's kitchen. In fact she was a bit horrified at the whole castle. No wonder she had thought it was abandoned. It looked haunted with cobwebs and dust and grim everywhere. It had taken Belle hours to clean the kitchen up enough to prepare a meal.

Belle made a simple soup with toasted bread and a piping hot pot of tea. It felt good to do normal things once again. If she could perhaps make the sorcerer see her value then he might let her stay alittle longer.

Belle carried the tray of food to the main hall where Rumple sat waiting. She shook her head at the sorry condition of the room. Belle served him his meal then excused herself, to return to the stable. Rumple knotted his eyebrows at her hasty departure. "You must be hungry dearie, won't you stay?"

"Oh no, I couldn't possibly" Belle answered looking flustered. "Well, if you must" Rumple shrugged his shoulders and turned his attention back to his soup. His manners were alittle rusty but he had asked, she refused and that was good enough for him.

Belle retreated to the stables as the first sprinkles of rain began to fall. She nestled down in her straw bed, listening to the sounds of the rain, thinking about how he had fixed her ankle today.

It was the best day she'd had in a long time. Her father had wed her to a monster, a beast. Gaston had taken over her father's kingdom after King Maurice's mysterious death, Just thinking about her papa caused hot tears to well up behind her eyes. He thought he was doing the right thing by giving her to Gaston, he was rich and powerful but he couldn't have been more wrong, Gaston was insane. He plundered Maurice's lands and when Belle hadn't concieved a child right away, he took to beating her. Belle realized the night of her wedding that Gaston needed to inflict pain to sate his lust. He was anything but gentle that night, shoving her down in the bed and pinning her there by her hair as he rammed into her again and again, while she screamed in pain. The next day had been worse, she had awoke to his engorged cock nudging at her sore opening, demanding entrance. She wasn't even fully awake before powerful stabs at her sensitive opening had her crying out yet again.

When a few months of this torture had went on and she had not concieved he blamed Belle. He began hitting her, He told her it would make her body more compliant. He would come for her, night after night, making her bend to his iron will.

Belle began to withdraw into her self, seeking solice in her chambers when ever she could, Gaston had told her she was right to be ashamed, if she loved him more that she would welcome his nightly visits instead of cringing when ever he was near.

Belle thought about her first attempt to escape. A party was held at Gastons estate. A masked ball, an orgy was closer to the truth , Belle thought, Men and women with outlandish outfits and wigs wearing masks, rutting with each other on the floor and in rooms, right there infrount of each other, Belle was disgusted, excusing herself with an excuse that she was ill. Gaston was beside himself with joy, even announcing to everyone that Belle had obviously concieved a son and that was why she was retiring. Belle didn't care, she had thankfully retreated to her rooms. She wound sheets together to make a rope and somehow had managed to make it to the ground, but alas, she was spotted by a stable hand while trying to take a horse.

Her actions had embarrased Gaston beyond words in frount of his guests and after the party she had recieved an injured jaw that never healed properly and was sent down to the dungeons where she stayed. Yet still, he would pay her unwelcomed visits. raping and beating her.

Belle lay in her straw bed thinking of those last months, they had been the worst. The beatings became more severe and he had taken the lash to her back. The last night of her imprisionment had been horrible, Gaston had come to her cell dead drunk, Belle's hand gingerly touched her swollen eye and bruised face were another well placed kick had left it's mark on her then. He had sawed off her hair in a fit of drunken rage while she screamed in pain, he had finally passed out in her cell on the stone floor and she had escaped as he lay snoring.

She had run blindly in the night, no food or supplies, she wasn't even wearing shoes. She had fell down a hill in the dark, breaking her ankle, trying to put as much distance between her and the mad man that was her husband as possible. A peasant family had let her ride in thier cart as they headed west for a few days. When the food ran out they had left her and Belle had wondered upon Rumplestiltskin's estate in the storm and it had turned out to be her salvation. If she could convince him to let her stay then perhaps she could find a sanctuary here from Gaston. Rumple didn't know her true name, everyone in the land knew of the sorcerer and feared him, this would be the last place anyone would look. She could dissapear here.

Belle rolled over on her side, she snuggled down into her bed, listening to the soft rain beating against the roof. She had removed her dress, it was filthy from her work, cleaning his kitchen. She could scrub it tommrow but for right now she was comfortable in her underclothes as she closed her eyes, listening to the soft drumming of the summer night.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The soup was tasty, usually he ate whatever was available, no need to get creative when you only had to feed yourself. Rumple ate in silence, feeling that old familar guilt that had plagued him earlier, he rolled his eyes and sighed at the feeling. He decided he would bring some out to the girl, after all he hadn't seen her take any with her when she had retreated to the stable.

After finishing his meal, hae made his way to the kitchen to fix Gale a plate and something besides well water to wash it down with, He could'nt believe the transformation of his kitchen. He just stood there, taking it all in. Clean dishes neatly stacked, the wooden counter tops scrubbed clean, a sweet smell dancing under his nose as he drank it all in.

He fixed a tray and headed for the stable to take her the well deserved meal.

He saw her asleep on the straw. Quietly he sat the tray down on her little table, he walked over to her, intending to wake her. He stood over her sleeping form, as he listened to her even breathing. She lay with her hurt side under her and for the first time, Rumple could see a glimpse of what she might actually look like if she wasn't so swollen and bruised.

She had long eyelashes and full lips. She was indeed a bit pale but lovely skin never the less. this side of her had the longer hair that cascaded out behind her in waves of brown. She was wearing only her undergarment and Rumple got a better look at her slender frame. She was too thin but he could make out the swell of her breasts through her clothes, suddenly he felt a bit self-conscience, he was invading her privacy, he shouldn't be here, he was going to bring her food, not stare at her while she slept.

Suddenly Belle opened her eyes wide and screamed, "NO GASTON!" Rumplestiltskin steped back a few paces, trying to calm her down and get his heart out of his throat.

"I just brung you something to eat, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you dearie." Belle scrambled up, trying to regain her sences. She had dreamt she was back in her cell and when she momentarily opened her eyes, The figure looming over her had looked so much like her husband, Belle had panicked.

"Oh, I'm sorry, you startled me, Please forgive my rudeness" Belle said as she stood before the sorcerer. They both realized that she was in her under things and as Belle self consciencly crossed her arms over her chest, Rumple coughed as he turned around to give her privacy, he was alittle lost for words at the moment. Then the coward that he is Rumple made a hasty retreat as he called back, "I'll just go, enjoy your meal."

Belle was mortified at her outburst, here she was suppost to be winning him over, and she had practically sent him running away. "Thank you" she called out, but the only thing to hear her was the rain.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm so sorry that this chapter has taken such a long time. I've been sick and in the hospital, but I'm better now, I don't know if this chapter is any good or not but here it goes...

xoxoxoxox

Rumple avoided the girl the next day. He was in no hurry to come face to face with her. she had made no move to enter the castle and although he had tried to ignore it, he worried that she had not eaten.

He tried to focus on the wheel before him but his thoughts wouldn't let him , no matter how hard he concentrated, they wondered back to the girl.

How had those injuries occured? He needed to know, then he thought to himself, why do I care? Some girl shows up in a rain storm and I'm suppost to feel blessed?

His thread was tangled again. "Bloody Hell" Rumple said as he angrily threw down the thread and stalked off toward the tower.

xoxoxoxox

Sweat trickled into Belle's eyes as she hacked at the overgrown shrubs, she hadn't been invited back in the castle. How exactly was she suppost to make him see her worth if he avoided her. She had worked all morning on the grounds and was getting hungry, she was glad for the eggs she had saved, the dead brush would make a fine fire and she had found a piece of metal hiding in the stable, perfect for cooking on.

The area where Belle had been working all morning was looking much better, she had even uncovered some small buds and hauled water to encourage thier growth she felt satisfied with what she had accomplished. She stood back and admired it, "Better."

Belle looked down and examined her dirty dress, she was glad she had not washed it but had opted to wear it one more day, but now, it had to be cleaned, Belle hauled the pail of water over the side of the stone well and sat it on the ground.

She looked at her reflection in the water as she pressed her fingers against her sore eye. It was getting better she thought but then her eyes wondered to her hair. she took off the rag and stared into the water shaking her head. She was a mess, well, there where ways to hide some of it. She stripped off her dress, plunging it into the water. After a few minutes of intense scrubbing, the dress looked better, if only she had some soap. what was she going to do? "Well it could be worse, I could be back with Gaston" that brightened her up a bit, but she needed to find a way to smoke him out of there, Belle thought as she looked at the large ominous castle.

"Think Belle think, what do all men desire?" Belle caught her reflection in the bucket again. "I can't imagine this face and hair are desirable, can you Belle?"

Belle hauled more water from the well. She started with her hair, she had been thinking of a way to hide the unsightliness and thought she might know how to hide most of it. with her hair wet and much cleaner she started braiding it, the damaged hair was long enough if she braided it down the side to hide it. the braid fell along her shoulder. She took a look in her watery mirror. "Not bad at all Belle" then something caught her eye. she could see the reflection of the tower in the bucket and he was watching her. Belle didn't look up for fear he would leave. she bit her bottom lip trying to work out in her mind what her next move ought to be. Cautious not to look up or give any sign she saw him, Belle began washing.

With Rumplestiltskin watching closely, Belle slowly pulled the shift off her upper body. She had torn a piece of her dress while she had been fighting dead shrubs and decided to turn it into a rag and now she squeezed the cool water over her shouders and breasts. it was cold and goose bumps rose on her flesh but it was refreshing as the water washed over her.

Belle had brought her stool with her for sitting on and as she finished with her shoulders and arms all the while praying he was still there, Belle took a seat on the stool and hiked up her shift. She slowly inspected her thighs as the cloth billowed wet around them. "This ought to have him licking the glass" she thought as she giggled imaging the scene. when Belle finished washing her legs she put her shift back on, she didn't want to risk looking at the window so she hurried back to her rooms in the stable. She was surprised to see a tray adorned with food, drink and even a candle along with a small note. It announced that he would be leaving for a few days . Belle sighed as she read the note, but the food she was grateful for. She looked up to the window in the tower, empty...

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Rumplestiltskin couldn't look away from the display of flesh below. It had been years since he had viewed a woman bathing and this one was awfully naked. She seemed intent upon her task as he raised his chin, vying for a better view.

Rumple inhaled deeply. He clenched his hand into a fist. Women were frightned of him, frightned of his appearance and what he was capable of, but this girl intrigued him, she showed no fear.

He had business that had come up recently and he would need to leave for a few days. The girl could stay untill he returned but Rumple had made up his mind, she was a distraction, it was best if she were gone. Perhaps she would be like a stray dog, if he left for a while and there was no food or company she would just wander away.

He made sure she had food and was aware he was leaving and retreated to the confines of his potion room for the night.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Belle retched untill nothing came up. She was down on her hands and knees behind the stable in the rain. It had been an almost constant rain for over a week and with no fire Belle had been reduced to raw eggs. Rumplestiltskin showed no signs of returning, Belle had considered leaving but now she was too sick. She wiped her mouth off and managed to find her way back to her bed. She was too weak to haul water but it was just as well, if she had anything in her stomach it wouldn't stay there long. Belle tried to bury herself in the dry hay trying to get warm and still her shaking. Sometime in the night Belle woke up coughing. Her chest felt like fire. She tried to get up in a sitting position but it was no use, She closed her eyes as they glazed over with fever.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The sun decided to shine once again the day Rumple strolled back to dark castle. He felt good, deals were especially advantageous when desperate souls were willing to bargin with him for thier deepest darkest desires.

All was strangly quiet as Rumple listened for signs that the girl was still about. He didn't hear the singing she had took recently to doing, good. Maybe his plan had worked. His elation was short lived as he caught sight of her lying unconscious as he entered the stable.

"GALE" Rumple shouted as he leant over her and shook her shoulders trying to get a response, Not even a moan greeted his ears, he felt for a pulse, it was weak. He scooped her up easily in his arms and used his magic to get them to his bedroom. He gently lay her in the bed but she showed no indication that she was waking. Rumple could feel the heat rolling off her body with the high fever. He needed to get it to come down if she was going to wake, he had some potions that would definatly help, he left to see what he had that would work.

When he returned she had come to but was delirious. He tried to get her to take a concoction that would ease pain but he didn't get much down before she began coughing, spitting it mostly back on him and fighting blindly. After a while What little medicine she did somehow manage to swallow seemed to calm her down somewhat.

Rumple sat on the side of the bed staring at the girl watching for signs of improvement. He wondered how long she had lay there, she was filthy and if it was possible she looked even paler. He decided that a bath and some clean clothes would make her more comfortable. First he undid her hair, she had kept it braided on the side to hide the area that was damaged, Rumple used his magic as he ran his fingers through her hair causing it to grow, the luxurious brown locks legnthened at his command to it's former beauty. Rumple smiled at his completed work, admiring the wavy hair that now framed her face and fell well below her shoulders. Her eye looked alot better but was still discolored a sickly yellow but most of the swelling had gone down. Rumple shrugged his shoulders, might as well he thought as he tendely touched her face with his long fingers, erasing any traces of bruising causing her face to retain most of it's former beauty, only her mishapen jaw remained. Rumple bit his bottom lip. It was probably a good thing she wasn't awake, if so this would have hurt a bit.

He rubbed his calloused thumb over her jaw line as magic knitted it back together properly, letting him look upon her true beauty for the first time. Even as sick as Belle was she was a breath taking beauty and all Rumple could do was stare.

Slowly Belle opened her eyes and Rumple's breath caught in his throat. as he stared into orbs that were the color of the sea. Her eyes fluttered a few times as she tried to regain her senses.

"Where, where am I?" She managed weakly.

"Your sick Gale, I came back to find you very ill, your in dark castle now." Rumple whispered to her as he felt her head, checking for fever. He reached for a cup of water and trying to raise her head he helped her take a sip. Belle was burning with thirst. Her throat felt as if it were on fire. She could have taken more but after a few drinks Rumple sat the cup on the table by the bed.

"Gale, your fever is still very high, I have a bath run, we need to get your fever down dearie, I need you to let me help you get in that bathtub. Trust me it will help you."Rumple tenderly picked her up and carried her to an adjacent room with a tub of cool water and rags and supplies to clean Belle up. Belle was in no position to argue.


	5. Chapter 5

Rumple gently set Belle on her feet by the tub. Belle eyed the water then looked at him unsure, she really didnt know what he expected of her, she wasn't used to being treated with such tenderness. Rumple took her hand and helped her into the tub ,clothes and all. She was only in her shift after all and many women bathed that way.

The water was cool and Belle didn't like it but the effects of the fever were worse and she really didn't know how he would react if she refused him, Gaston didnt allow her to refuse him.

Rumple pulled a stool up behind her. "Lean your head back dearie and I'll help you wash your hair." Unsure of herself Belle obeyed. Rum poured water over her hair and Belle could smell the perfume of the soap he used to lather her, it smelled expensive, like roses. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of his fingers working thier way through her scalp. Part of her was frightned that he would think her repulsive, Gaston had let her know in no uncertain terms that she was and had threatned many times to chop off her one beauty before he actually did.

Rumple worked the soap into a lather on Belle's head being as gentle as he could, he watched Belle's expression as she leaned into his touch. He was taken back by a tear that escaped out of the corner of her eye. "Did I hurt you, are you alright?" Rumple asked her, he pulled his hands back unsure of why she would suddenly be crying. "No, please continue, I'm alright" Belle whispered. Rumple procedded to rinse her hair till the water glistened off of it.

Rumplestiltskin was unsure of how to approach his next task, he licked his lips before speaking. "Um, Gale, if you will stand, I can help you wash. I know you are weak, but you'll feel better, I uh, I promise I won't look."

Belle was exhausted from what she had already done and she was going to have no choice but to let him help her, with Rumple's help Belle stood up. Rumple stared into her eyes. "Don't" she whispered. "Don't what?" Rumple said confused. "Don't look at my face" she said, "I'm embarassed."

"Close your eyes" Rumple whispered to Belle, she could feel his breath, she shivered and did as he asked. Slowly with shaking hands Rumple undid her shift, then pulled it gently down over her shoulders and off her hips. It came to rest in the water leaving Belle naked before him. Instinctivly Belle crossed her arms over her breasts. Rumple began lathering up the rag in his hand with the sented soap. he had never washed another person and he didn't want to frighten her so he really needed to get his breathing under control, this may be harder than he origionally thought it would be.

He started with Belle's neck and shoulders, running the rag along her skin leaving a trail of bubbles behind. He gently took her arm and lightly ran the cloth up and down it as if painting her body with the soap. She didn't resist him when he removed the other arm leaving her breasts bare. Rumple tried to keep his eyes on her face but he couldn't help but watch the soap wash away the grim to revel perfectly flawless skin underneath.

his hands shook slightly as he began to bathe her breasts with the soap, he could feel her skin with his hands as he ran the cloth along the underside of her breasts, her nipples grew hard at the touch and the feel of the cool water. Belle began to shake as he made his way down her belly, the bubbles clinging to her wet skin as Rumple continued bathing her. He washed her legs, starting at her calfs and working his way back up to the apex at her thighs. He was little nervous, should he? Rumple lightly touched her sex with the rag, moving it in round little circles across her downy hair, Belle parted her legs as He ever so gently pushed the soapy rag between them and massaged the soap against her,bubbles clung to her nether regions as Rumple tried to calm his racing heart. Belle began to visably shake as her breathing hitched in her throat. Rumple didn't know how much more he could take.

He asked her to turn around so that he could wash her back. Her hair hung wet and long as she faced away from him and Rum was not prepared for what he saw as he pulled her hair to the side to wash her. "What happened to you Gale, who did this to you?" Rumple was aghast at the long angry whelps across Belle's back from having a lash took to her.

"I was whiped for, uh stealing." Belle answered. Rumple's brows knitted in frustration at how somone could have done this. Whiping for thievrey wasn't uncommon but it was usually enforced on men. From what rumple could see this girl had lived a very hard life. Rumple leaned close to Belle and gently blew on her back. Belle shook with chills from his warm breath and the sensation it caused as the wounds disappeared. Belle moaned softly from the strange but pleasant felling it gave her skin. "It's gone now dearie" Rumple said as he carrassed her with the soapy rag.

"Thank you" Belle whispered. Rum worked his way down her hips but he couldn't take his eyes off her round little bottom as he watched the soap run in streams over her, disappering into secret places.

With his leather breeches growing uncomfortably tight Rumple decided that was about all the bathing that he could handle today so he gently helped her to sit in the tub to rise off. He poured the water over her shoulders as Belle used a rag to wash her face.

"My eye is feeling better today. It dosen't even hurt to wash it." Rumple smiled to himself, I'll just let her see for herself he thought.

Rumple helped Belle out of the tub and quickly placed a large warm towel around her so she didn't get chilled. "I don't have anything fit to put on" Belle said as she looked at him. "I took care of that, It's on the bed." Belle was delighted to find a soft white night gown awaiting her in the other room.

Rumple left to give her privacy to get dressed and returned with some soup and tea but she was already asleep when he returned, he sat the tray by her bed and pulled a chair up and watched her breathing for a while. He started to go to sleep but decided that a bath wouldn't hurt him either so instead opted for one himself.

In the middle of the night Belle awoke , her fever had broke and she was feeling much better. She pulled up in bed to look around, the fire was burning low and it gave a soft glow to the room. Beside her on the bed lay Rumplestiltskin asleep. Belle leaned close to look at him. His hair was still a bit damp from the bath he had taken and he was in different clothes , they must be his sleeping clothes she thought, soft cotton , no leather like he always wore. He looked like a child asleep next to her then the thought crossed his mind that this must be his bed that she lay in. His hair covered his eyes as she reached over with her little fingers and moved it away so that she could see his sleeping face. she thought him very handsome even though he looked so different from other men. People thought Gaston a handsome man but she saw him as evil, anything but handsome , but the man that lay sleeping before her was no monster even though she had heard stories, they could'nt be true, he had been so gentle with her before. She blushed thinking of thier bath earlier, how he saw just how ugly she truly was, how could he even stand to be this close to her, she was the true monster and yet he had helped her. She just hoped he would not throw her out now that she was feeling better. Belle snuggled back down into the covers, she would make him see her worth she vowed.


	6. Chapter 6

Rumplestiltskin's breathing deepened as he woke, he stretched feeling refreshed, He hadn't slept in an actual bed in a while, prefering the chair in his potions room more often than not out of convience.

Yesterday's events brought him to full consciousness as he whipped his head around to the young beauty asleep on the other side of the bed. Rumple quietly got up, not wanting to awaken the girl and stopping to get fresh clothes, he quickly got dressed and went down stairs.

Once there, Rumple made some tea and began his usual pacing back and forth in the main hall, trying to sort things out in his head.

"How did this become such a mess" he thought. He was inches from a clean get-a-way. She was suppost to have left, no longer his concern, and what happens? "I come back to find her almost dead, now I'm stuck playing nurse maid to a peasant girl of all things, the most feared sorcerer in all the realm ."

He had no time for this, he had much more pressing demands on his time without the burden of caring for someone, it only made you weak. "Once she gets her strength back, that is it, no matter what."

Rumple felt better having setteled that and just as he sat down in his favorite chair in the hall, a delicate rap at the door made him spring up, nearly knocking his tea out of his hand.

Belle cautiously opened the door to the room, looking around catching sight of him by the chair trying to look poised.

"May I" Belle asked before entering. "Yes, of course dearie come in, feeling better I see" Rumpel put on his nicest voice.

"Much sir, thank you" Belle answered, standing there in her night gown. Rumple couldn't help but stare at her, she was stunning, tousled hair and all, an awkard silence began to fill up the hall. Belle broke the quiet. "I have you to thank for everything" she said gesturing to her hair and face, "I'll never be able to repay you."

"I'm sure we can think of something my dear" Rumple said as he approached a chair at the table, pulling it out for her. "Are you hungry' he questioned her. "alittle." At that the table transformed into a banquet before Belle's eyes. Large plates of steaming food materalized before her eyes, fruits of every color, large golden apples, and ruby red pomgrantes, warm cakes with thick syrup made Belle's mouth water, cups full of wine, others full of cream Belle's eyes widened at the display before her.

"Eat up dearie, your going to need your stregnth" Rumple said as he took a seat at the head of the table. Belle didn't know what to eat first. She had never seen so much food, even in her father's kingdom. Gaston had thrown some very extravagant parties but she hadn't been allowed to induldge, Gaston had told her he didn't want people thinking she was a glutinous pig.

Shyly Belle put some fruit on her plate and selected a mug of fresh creamy milk, everything tasted divine. She had looked up to catch a glance of Rumplestilskin a few times. he was watching her intently which made her blush, knowing he had seen her so vunerable the night before. She could practially read his thoughts. "We can think of something to repay him with, she was going to need her stregnth?" Belle groaned at the thought.

Rumple chewed his food silently, thinking about giving Belle a bath the night before. Oh gods, that would forever be burnt into his memory no matter how many centuries he was kept alive by the dark power, It would fuel fantasies for the next hundred years atleast. maybe more.

Without warning Belle pushed her chair back from the table and rose. "done already?" Rumple said, watching Belle fidgit nervously.

"I couldn't find my dress" She began , glancing down at her night gown she was still wearing, making her suddenly feel very vunerable as she faced his gaze. "I burnt it" he answered. "It was a rag, torn and useless."

"I didnt have any others I'm afraid."

"What a pity" Rumpel laughed. "I would have took great pleasure in burning them too."

Belle could only look at him in shock.

"I'll have one delivered today, something decent." Belle blushed, she couldn't look him in the eyes. Instead her gaze scanned the room, anything to get off the topic of her lack of clothing. Her eyes fell on his spinning wheel. She walked over to it, running her hands over the worn wheel and on the spokes, turning it slowly, "I've never seen one of these."

"Never?" he asked her curious. He knew most peasants knew something of them, odd that she did not. "Would you like to see something?" he hoped to spark her interest. "Why, yes of course." Rumple took a seat behind the wheel, running the straw through it producing a fine golden thread, much to Belle's amazment. Rumple plucked it from the wheel and layed it in the girl's waiting hands. "It's lovely" Belle breathed, turning the gleaming strand over in her hand as she smiled up at the spinner. Belle suddenly felt alittle vunerable being so close to him, she started to hand the thread back but his hand caught hers , closing her hand with the thread still in it, "A gift" he said, smiling at her. Belle felt her heart do a flip flop in her chest.

She took the gift back to her room, well actually his room she thought to herself, although it didn't look like anyone had occupied it in a long time. Dust covered everything. But what the dust coated was very beautiful indeed. Trinkets of every kind decorated the fireplace mantle and dressers, music boxes and candleaberas, figurines and elegant jewelrey boxes, expertly crafted and carved, full of necklaces of rare pearls and crowns of gold. Rings embedded with precious stones, all covered, hiding thier true beauty and worth. Belle felt very tired as she climbed back into the large plush bed, she still wasn't well although taking the potions he had given her helped, she still felt weak so with heavy lids Belle climbed into bed and snuggling down into the covers she closed her eyes.

xoxoxoxoxoxox

"You fool, acting like some love sick boy, giving her gold of all things" Rumpel scolded himself for his foolish behavior as he stomped more than paced infrount of the fireplace, "GET AHOLD of yourself" he thought , his claws sinking into his palms causing blood to rise to the surface as he clenched his fists, enraged at himself. "Idiot, now you have to get dresses for her, what's next FLOWERS?" With his shoulders slumped in defeat he flopped down into his chair, perhaps he really didn't want her to go. He hated to admit she might indeed feel a void.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

The next day Belle started to feel like her old self again. She took advantage of the tub in the adjoining room. She didn't think he would mind. The hot water seemed to never end. Now that she felt better, she was going to start showing her worth. She had to convince him to let her stay. Yesterday she had discovered how he had fixed her hair and face. That had brought on a never ending parade of tears. No matter what she did for him and no matter what he expected, it wouldn't be enough.

Belle used the large silver brush to pull tangles out of her wet hair, letting it hang loose down her back. She emerged from the bathing room to find a dress layed out on the bed. A simple purple and white peasant dress. It was cut to the knee with white puffy sleves and a built in lace up bodice. She held it up to her body, a perfect fit. excitedly she put it on. It was a lovely color but there wasn't any shoes or under clothes to go with it, but that hardly mattered she thought as she made her way to the main hall.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

A small rap on the door of the hall woke Rumplestiltskin up from the chair he was occupying. He had been waiting for her. This morning he had appeared in the dress makers shop in the nearest village, making the poor woman faint at the sight of him. When he saw the dress in the window he knew at once what he wanted. the poor woman barely had time to think before he tossed her a golden thread with a sinister smile on his face. He took the dress and vanished leaving the stunned woman to wonder did she dream it all, staring at the only evidence the sorcerer had left gleaming in her hand.

Belle shyly entered the hall approaching the sorcerer who could only stare at the woman approaching him. She smiled down at him and bit her bottom lip when he didn't return the friendly gesture only looking at the dress. "It's beautiful" she breathed as she ran her fingers over the fabric, "Thank you so much." Rumple seemed to have lost his voice.

"Please sit" Rumple gestured to the adjacent chair. Belle took a seat. "I've been pondering something all night" he began. "I could use a caretaker for such a large estate. It would be alot to handle. Cooking, cleaning, doing the laundry that sort of thing."

"So if I become the caretaker, you would allow me to continue to stay in the stable?" Belle asked excitedly.

"Yes, what? no, not the stable of course not. You would be given a room." Rumple felt alittle taken back by her reaction. "The stable, really?"

"A room here?" Belle questioned. "that would be wonderful" Belle stood up and offered her hand to him, "It's a deal then?" Rum stood up and accepted the warm little hand being offered to him, "It's a deal."

"You can get started now, let's have some tea shall we?"

It wasn't long before Belle came back with a tray of tea and cakes. Rumple got up from his chair to move to the table as Belle came in and began walking to the table with her load. Before she got there she triped on the heavy rug and stumbled as the tray came crashing to the floor, porcelin shattered everywhere around Belle. She looked at the mess horrified then up at Rumple who crossed the distance in three strides. Belle cowered in fear that he was angry. She hid her face trying to protect herself from the blows that were sure to rain down upon her at any moment for her clumsiness. "Please don't hurt me" she cried as Rumple swept her up sitting her on the table. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry " she wailed as tears flowed down her face. she curled up in a knot to protect herself as Rumple checked her feet for cuts. "Are you alright?" Rumple was startled by her behavior, she acted as if he meant to hurt her somehow. "Shh, It's alright" he whispered as he pushed her hair back that hung down in frount of her hand covered face. "I'm not going to hurt you Gale, It was an accident. Look at me" He pleaded, trying to calm her, she was almost hysterical. Rumpel tried to gently pull her hands off her face, "I'm not going to hurt you" he said calmly. Slowly Belle let him remove her hands as tears continued to flow. "I'm sorry" she said, "It was an accident I swear it won't happen again." "I'm just glad your not hurt" Rumple said pulling her close. Belle leaned into him, satisfied that he meant her no harm. Rum kissed her forehead wiping the tears away from her eyes with his thumb. "It's alright dearie" he bent down and kissed her cheek as she sniffed, trying to regain her composure. "I'm sorry" she whispered , putting her arms around his neck as he plucked her off the table bridal style carring her over to the chair.

Rumple examined her feet again to reasure his self they were alright. "I was only afraid you had hurt yourself Gale, the tray was no matter" he said as he knelt in frount of her satisfied she was fine. Belle stared at her lap in shame that her first task had ended so badly. Rumple lifted her chin to look at him, "why would you think I would hurt you Gale, who has hurt you?" He searched her eyes for an explanation but found none she was willing to offer. Before he could stop his self he leant down and brushed his lips against hers. Belle closed her eyes at the contact, his lips were warm and soft and she pressed into him, kissing him back. It only lasted for a second, but time had ceased to move for either of them. Rumple looked alittle embarrased afterwards, not knowing exactly what to say. Belle broke the silence "You know if I had some shoes, I might not trip next time" She tried to smile. Rumple smiled at her, "I like you with no shoes."


	7. Chapter 7

Something unusual came wifting up around Rumplestiltskin's sleeping nose. He inhaled deeply, filling his sences trying to determine it's origin. He stiffly drug him self out of the chair in his potions room and slowly began making his way out of the tower. He had been sleeping in his tower since Gale had took up residence in his bed chamber, he hardly slept in there anyway, it was no matter to him.

Down the winding staircase he decended, noticing that the smell intensifing as he approached the main hall, Then it hit him, that smell, it was the scent of something...clean. rumple threw both the doors open wide, startling Belle as they bounced off the walls behind them.

rumple stared in amazment at the room. It practically shined from floor to celing. She had even rearranged certain items, showing them to thier best advantage. He strolled aropund the room admiring everything then he turned to look at the girl.

Even with dirt on her nose she looked to be shinning the brightest of all. But it looked like all the filth that had been on everything in the room was now coated on Belle, thick as jam.

"Well, what do you think?"

rumple took one more apprasing look around then back at her, "I think your dress will never be the same" he grinned down at her. Belle looked down at her ruined dress, "Oh, that well, I'll wash it tonite." Rum had an instant vision of Belle by the well bathing. "I wanted to ask you something" Belle began, waking him up from the rather pleasant daydream Rumple was in the middle of. "What ever it is the answer is yes, dearie."

Belle held out a book. rumple took it from her and read the title outloud, "Magic and folklore" He glanced at her puzzled as to what the question could be. "Can I read it?"

"You like to read?"

"Why, yes, I love it, but I'm afraid I haven't had the opportunity in a long while." Gaston didn't like Belle reading so he had destroyed all the books at his estate, he told her women had no need of it.

"There dosen't seem to be much to read around here that I've found except for this that i came across this morning, do you mind?" she seemed almost desperate to have his approval somehow, Belle let out a sigh of relief at his answer.

Rumple handed her the book back, "Provided your work is done, you may read what ever you like dearie." Belle flashed him a dimpled smile as she reached out to take the offered book from Rumple, as he put the book into Belle's waiting hands, he ran his fingers along the legnth of her's as he pulled his hand away, it felt as if sparks flew up Belle's arm.

"Why don't you go on up to your room and relax with your book now, Later I'd like to show you something if i may" Rumple said. Belle nodded holding the book to her chest as she turned to go to her room. she paused at the door to turn back and look at her new employer. He had his back to her , inspecting his newly cleaned room. Belle smiled to herself and hurried to her room, well, his room she'd always tell herself, to indulge herself in her new favorite book.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxo

Rumplestiltskin opened the long shut up doors to his library. The room smelt musty and closed up. He looked around the dismal room. He had wanted to give Gale a present, this library would have been perfect if not in such a horrible condition. all the books connected together in a blanket of cobwebs and dust. It would take magic to fix this up and thats exactly what he had in mind.


	8. Chapter 8

Rumple loved the thought of surprising someone. Most of the surprising he had ever done had been to shock or frighten, never for the pleasure of it. As he came to Gale's sleeping chambers he could barely contain himself. Perhaps it was that he was alittle too excited or maybe living alone had made him not really appreciate the value of one's privacy. "Gale" Rumple sung out as he knocked twice then just opened the door.

Rumple was instantly sorry, by the look on her face, Rum could see he should waited for the invitation to come in, although he couldn't really say he was all that sorry about it. She was sitting cross legged in the middle of the bed with nothing on but a startled look and one of his silk sleeping shirts, she had been reading. Belle snapped the book shut as she scrambled off the bed, "What is it, what's wrong?"

Rumple couldn't take his eyes off her. The top of the Black, silky shirt had been left unbuttoned, which allowed for a genorous amount of creamy skin to greet his eyes, and to make matters more, it only hung down to just above her knee, Rumple could do nothing but stare, For a second he forgot why he had felt the need to burst into her room. Belle had a worried expression on her face as she saw him shake his head as if to clear his head.

"Are you alright" she asked as Rumple's momentary glazed over face left and he began to speak, "I, uh... I have something to give you, or umm, well come on" he extended his hand to Belle, she accepted and they went to see what was so important.

Belle quickened her pace to keep up, all the while wishing that she had insisted on putting more clothing on, but now that he seemed to be on some kind of mission to show her something, he seemed unaffected by her night clothes or rather lack of them. she had took to sleeping in his night clothes, they were warm and she loved the feel of the softness against her skin. Especially the bottoms, which she usually had on but when he had came bursting through her door, it had caught her unaware.

In truth it had frightned her beyond words for a moment. It brought back an all to real terror that had been a constant in her life just a few weeks before. Of course there was also the fear of discovery. If he found out who she was, or worse yet who she belonged to, she pushed all the bad thoughts from her mind as they stopped at enormous double doors deep in the castle, he turned to her, "I want you to close your eyes."

"What, why must I..."

"Close them or you don't get it." he chirped.

Belle gave him a pretend pouty look, "Don't get what?" her interest peaked.

"It's a surprise dearie, have'nt you ever had a surprise?"

Belle conceded and closed her eyes as she heard him open the doors and lead her through the them.

"May I look now?"

"alright, you can open them" Rumple said, he was standing so close behind her she could feel his chest at her back, the feeling of him touching her was very distracting but forgotten for the moment when she drank in the sight before her. It was a beautiful room, a library full of books. She walked to the center of the room, amazed, she had never seen so many books, floor to ceiling shelves must have housed hundreds, no thousands of books Belle thought.

"Do you like it" Rum asked, trying to decipher her body language.

"Oh Rumplestiltskin, it's breathtaking" Belle ran her fingers over some of the spines, reading a few titles. She then looked around for the first time noticing the splender of the rest of the room. A reading area of sorts was set up around the fireplace, a couch and a few large chairs, perfect for drifting away with a good book, a few small blankets were thrown over the backs of the chairs. As Belle inspected things she saw that there was an empty shelf. She looked over at Rumple who was grinning at her, he joined her at the bare shelf to explain. "Well dearie, the thing is, that most of these books are about magic or potion making, so I thought we could go to town and get you a few books you might find, well, more suited to your tastes."

Belle could contain her feelings no longer, before either of them had time to think, Belle flung her arms around Rumple's neck, hugging him close to her."This is the most wonderful thing anyone has ever done for me, thank you."

Rumple was as stiff as a statue in her arms at first, people didn't hug him, he was unsure of how to respond, it only took a moment before he timidly encircled her with his arms, rubbing her back in little up and down motions. Belle felt his muscles relax as ahe kept her arms about his neck, basking in the feeling of his stong hands rubbing her back.

Rumple liked the feeling of his silk shirt against her petite body. His hand glided easily down her soft back, she leaned into him, seemingly craving the contact as much as he was, the feel of another body was soothing after so long with no physical contact for either of them. Neither was sure how long they stood there in each other's embrace but Belle finally spoke, penetrating the silence. "so when do we get to go to town?" Her voice brought Rumple to full attention, his gift was only half delivered.

"Why now, of course, it's only mid afternoon, let's get you ready and be off." Belle almost squealed in delight as she relenquished her hold on the man before her . She stopped in the doorway, turning around to gaze at the room once before she left, She smiled at Rumplestiltskin before bounding off down the hall to her room to get properly dressed for a trip to purchase books, leaving a very bewildered sorcerer alone in the room with his disheaveled emotions.


	9. Chapter 9

"Could I be dreaming this? This couldn't be real, was a ridiculously beautiful woman just in my library in nothing but my shirt of all things, with her arms around me?" Rumple could still feel the silk against his fingers thinking about what had transpired between them when he heard her light tap at the doors of the main hall.

"Are you in here?" Belle said as she entered. "I'm afraid my dress might still be alittle wet." Belle ran her hands over her dress, "It's almost dry, do you think it will alright?"

"I think everything will be fine as long as you don't wear any of my shirts to town" he teased,"We will cause quite enough of a stir as it is." Belle felt like her cheeks must be glowing at his quip, she couldn't look him in the eye as he grinned at her. She tried to stear the conversation in a slightly different direction. "What do you mean by quite a stir?"

"Well dearie let's just say that I don't usually go waltzing around the town shopping, it might be a small shock to some people so be warned. Belle felt fear in her stomach, if he drew attention then likely so would she. " Wait, something is missing." "What" Belle questioned and suddenly a pair of slippers appeared on her feet, "can't have you shoeless in the village now can we." Belle admired the simple yet adaquate attire.

"Ready?" Belle nodded her head at him and in an instant they were standing on the dirt road just outside the village. It was an average sized place with several small shops all lined up like a row of crooked teeth, each one showing off alittle of thier wares through windows. Belle was glad for the arm Rumple offered her as they tried to go unnoticed down the street. They were both secretly relieved that they didn't cause the episode they might have. Belle leaned into the man beside her as a woman called in some small children who had been moments before in the couple's path playing. the woman glared at the pair walking past her door before she shut it.

Belle looked at Rumplestiltskin puzzled. "I, uh might have had alittle run in with her husband a long time ago." He tried to explain the old woman's actions.

"What happened to him?" Rumple nonchalantly shrugged his shoulders, "not really sure, no one ever found him again." Belle looked back at the womans door then back at him, "Never?"

"fraid not dearie."

"Well well, here we are" Rumple guided Belle through the door of the shop, causing a small bell to ring out as the door opened. Old books lined every shelf, Belle noticed the place smelled like pages, books lined modest shelves in rows, she liked it. The shop keeper popped out from a curtain in the back room to smile broadly at the pretty woman standing at his counter, but his smile waned when he locked eyes with the sorcerer. Belle smiled at the old man and asked if he might happen to have any romantic novels by chance. At a loss of words the store keeper pointed to the shelf along the far wall. Belle thanked him and started searching the books for some that would spark her interest. The man's eyes followed her for a brief moment before Rumple steped in the middle to block the other man's view. The poor man gulped loudly as the sorcerer's eyes narrowed at him. The store keeper was almost paralized with fear As Rumplestiltskin layed a few golden cords on the counter.

"We want the whole wall" he said. "Yes my lord" The owner replied. Hell, it was enough to buy every book in there he thought as he accepted the payment. Rumple walked up behind Belle who had her hands on the one she wanted. "I like this one" She said as she held up the book for his inspection. "Dearie, they are all yours."

"What ever do you mean?" A shocked Belle exclained, turning to face him. Rumple gestured to the whole wall, "We will be taking them all." Belle's head shot over to the old man who smiled and nodded at her. Belle bit her bottom lip as she took it all in, "I don't know what to say except, thank you."

"Well, you can say you'll accompany me over to the dress makers, let's see if we can have you fitted for a few things, another dress for sure, I'm thinking blue, to match those eyes." Belle felt warm all over from his apprasel of her features. She accepted his hand as they headed for the exit. The shop keeper's eyes followed them out till Rumple's eyes captured his,"I'll be back momentarily and I want these wrapped and ready to go" the old man just nodded his head, clutching his golden payment.

The dress maker looked alittle less than pleased to see the sorcerer return and this time with a beautiful girl in tow, but when he slapped more gold on the counter issuing orders to have the woman fitted for dresses and under things and well, everything, the old woman had eyes full of the gold she would soon accuire. "Isnt your husband a cobbler, we need shoes for all of these." The woman could only nod.

The women gathered around Belle holding out her arms and holding measuring tools up, sizing every bit of her. "I thought this was only a dress?" Belle looked taken back some what.

"Nonsence, we can't have you roaming the castle in nothing but my night shirts, can we?" Belle turned crimson as the women fitting her grew very quiet, the young helper snickered.

"How long will this take, I mean to have all of this made and delivered to my estate?"

"A few days my lord" The woman answered, the shoes might take a few more, I'm not sure, this is a rather large order."

"Well, see that it is done." He turned to Belle, "I'll return in a few minutes, you'll be fine here." Belle nodded her head as she continued to hold still, letting the women measure her.

Rumplestiltskin walked the short path back to the book seller to make sure his package was ready to go. With a wave of his hand all the packages that the store keeper had readyed were instantly transported to the new library. On the way back to fetch Belle, Rum walked passed a small announcement pinned outside a shop. At first he walked passed it, paying it no mind but at once he stopped and turned back, did he see the name Gaston on it? Where had he heard that name? He racked his brain, it sounded so familar. He read the ad. this one was a missing person, a noble born woman belonging to this Gaston person, a cold hard feeling started to grow in the pit of Rumple's stomach when he read the name of the missing person, he knew the exact moment that the man's name had passed by his ears. His face grew dark as he ripped down the parchment from the wall, crumpling it up as he stomped back to the dress shop.

Belle was having a rather good time as the women were showing her fabric of every color. She had picked a few blue hues at the request of the man responsible for all of this. Belle inspected the cotton fabric for all the under clothes that went with the dresses, finally, she thought, she felt alittle naked with nothing on under her dress at the castle. She had taken to wearing Rumple's sleeping pants, pulling them up so that they didn't show out from under her dress, but now she wouldn't have too, well, she might still wear them to bed.

The door opened alittle too hard which made all the women jump at the sound. "How are we doing ladies" Rumple said, his voice sounding alittle to winsome. Belle smiled at him as she got up and walked over, holding out a robin's egg blue fabric for his inspection. "what do you think?" she said smiling, but the smile dropped from her face as she took in his dark expression. "what is it?" she said, his eyes were very dark and he looked angry.

"I think it's time we returned to the castle, BELLE." her eyes widened in horror. "Don't you?"

Belle's breath caught in her throat as she nodded her head. She felt as if she had the wind knocked out of her. The store owner and her assistant grew very quiet, sencing the man's sudden anger and hoping he wasn't about to turn it loose on them. "Have these things delivered to my estate promptly" he said and without another word he took Belle by the arm as she shrank back in fear and they vanished.


	10. Chapter 10

Rumple still maintained his tight grip on her arm as they appeared in the main hall with a wosh! Belle let out a gasp as he released her and she fell to the chair below her with a plop. Her legs felt like noodles and her heart beat wildly in her chest as Rumplestiltskin dropped the crumpled ad into her lap. With tears washing down her cheeks she unwodded the paper and read it. She didn't look up at him, she didn't think she could stand to see the hurt that must surely be etched on his face. She crumpled the paper back up and held it in her hands with her eyes closed, waiting for him to speak.

Rumple just stood there in frount of her chair, watching her reaction to the paper in her hands, when she refused to look at him, he reached down and gently lifted her chin to him, her eyes remained downcast. "Look at me now", Belle's eyes locked with his, they were full of questions and hurt. "So, this IS you then, why did you lie to me?"

Belle gathered her courage, she pushed herself up by the arms of the chair to stand before him, this took an enormous amount of strength on her part, her husband would have punished her severly for such a bold action. "I had no choice, I am sorry for hurting you though, I see now that it was a mistake." Her woeful eyes pleaded for his understanding.

Rumple wasn't letting her get off so easily, he couldn't bear to look at her face so he took to his usual pacing the floor in frount of the fire place.

"I should have foreseen this, I mean the signs were right there in frount of me, now weren't they dearie." He turned and approached her, Belle withdrew a few paces from him out of fear. He continued, "what peasant girl never layed eyes on a spinning wheel, or knows how to read for that matter. His hands reached out for her grabbing her wrists in a vice grip. He held up her delicate, soft hands, "These are not the callosed hands of a peasant, they are the soft fingers of a well born lady." He flung her arms away as if they had burned him some how, she hugged her self with her rejected arms, all the while backing up towards the doors.

Rumple abruptly turned his back on her and walked back to the fireplace and with a small wave of his hand a roaring fire crackled to life. He rested his hands on the mantle, his face was solem as he stared down into the flames and continued to speak.

"Gale." he stopped for a moment and sighed at his mistake, "I mean Belle, this is one of the many reasons I don't get involved with people, they are all decievers, liers. I make deals, thats what I do, I control the most powerful magic this realm has to offer, If you let a person get close, they will take everything from you, It's happened before. It was careless of me to have just taken you at your word, I can see that now." His voice took on a low tone with finality laced in it, "Our deal is done, tommrow you go, I will see that you have provisions for where ever it is you are going, goodnight to you."

Belle pressed her lips together in an attempt not to make a sound, she nodded her head as she turned and headed for her room, closing the doors as she exited the hall. The sound of the doors shutting seemed to resinate through the entire castle. With heavy steps Belle accended the stairs that led to her room, well his room.

When she reached her santuiary she collapsed on the bed weeping. He had told her to go, she didn't blame him, she should have trusted him more. She sat up and begin to undress, as she slipped on his honey colored shirt out of his wardobe, she pulled the collar of it up around her nose, breathing in his scent, It smelled like spice and wood, his scent, she would have to remember it. finally she got up and retrevied a cold rag from the washing room and washed off her haggard looking face. Tears continued to leak out of her swollen eyes as she pulled back the covers and climbed in, she gazed around the room as if trying to commit everything to memory, she had been cleaning the room at night after she was done with her regular chores and she watched the trinkets and jewelry sparkle against the light from the fireplace. If only she had confided in him, she had grown to care for him a great deal in the time that she had came here, she hadn't told him that either, perhaps she was the deciever he had accused her of being she told her self. Gaston had called her that many times when he accused her of foiling his plans for an heir, telling her it was something she had done. Perhaps it had been. She hugged his shirt around her body wishing it could have been different, wishing she could be different, anything but the monster she was.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Rumple drew back and struck the mantle with his fist as the sound of the doors being shut echoed through the hall. The day drew on past midnight as he stared into the flames from his chair by the fire. She had said she had no choice, of course she dam well had a choice and she had made hers just as he had made his. His foot continusally tapped the floor as all the pent up anger built up inside of him. Why hadn't he just kicked her out when he caught her sleeping in the hall that day. oh yes, her leg had been injured, he had felt pity for her beaten body, she had been badly hurt. He remembered wondering what had hapened, then those scars on her back, she had told him it was from being puinshed for stealing. He closed his eyes, thinking about the horrible things she had endured. that had not been a punishment from stealing, then the realization began to dawn on him, that night in the stable when he had startled her from her sleep and she had screamed this Gaston's name, it had been in stark fear. Suddenly the tea tray episode made perfect sence. this person, he was her husband. The thought that she belonged to someone else made him feel sick at his stomach. This man had inflicted those wounds upon her body, she had been fleeing him, she knew he would try to seek her out, thats why she hadn't said anything. He stood up, "You fool" he said out loud, as he started for her bedroom.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo x

the next chapter should be juicy! thank you all for the nice reviews.


	11. Chapter 11

Belle awoke after only a few hours of sleep. The dream she had seemed so real, it started out so lovely. She had been wrapped tight in Rumplestiltskin's embrace, he had whispered sweet words of love for her in her ear as he moved down her throat leaving a hot trail of kisses. But as she pulled back to capture his warm mouth with her own, she realized in horror that the man that had her was none other than her husband, Belle cried out, trying to twist out of his grip but he held her firm against him. Belle had awoke finding herself twisted in the covers on her bed as she lashed out at nothing but air.

She sat up trying to regain her sences as she rubbed her eyes, as if trying to erase the nightmare from her mind, finally she made a decision and got out of bed and opened the door to her room. The corridor was dark and silent as she padded barefoot down the hall toward the stairs. she had no right to be in his castle or bed for that matter she told herself, she didn't deserve either.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Rumple cursed himself for his foolish words. He had screamed at her like she was a child, giving her no chance to defend her actions then like a scolding father, he had sent her to bed without anything to eat before.

He conjured up a tray with hot tea and soup and even though it was well past midnight and she was surely asleep, he made his way to her bed chambers to try to make amends for his behaviour. He stopped in frount of the door and listened for signs of breathing. He heard nothing but the sound of the fire crackling. He tapped on the door lightly, "Belle" he whispered as he slowly cracked open her door, holding his peace offering.

He didn't want to startle her, but it was Rumplestiltskin that became the startled one as an empty room opened up before him. "BELLE" his tone held a frantic edge to it as he found the washing room empty as well. He all but threw the tray at the table by the bed as he scanned the room, nothing that belonged to her was missing, in fact even her shoes lay beside the wardrobe along with her dress. Where was she?

he tried to calm down and think because surely she wouldn't have left in the middle of the night in bare feet and her night gown, a thought came to him. He knew where she was as he headed for the stable.

His heart felt like it would beat out of his chest as he took the stairs two at a time and cleared the last four making his way to the door. "what if she wasn't there, what if she had left? NO, no she wouldn't have" he told himself. The cool air hit his body as he made his way up the path with a full moon lighting the way for him.

He heard nothing as he approached the structure and he began to doubt himself till he stepped inside to find Belle asleep on her make shift bed.

He had left the tray of food up in her room but at once it appeared on the wooden table in the corner. A moan from Belle brought Rumple back to stand over her. she lay on her side with her little arms under her head, serving as her pillow. He crouched down and pulled a few strands of hair away from her face, then let his hand glide over her shoulder to lightly rub her back.

Rumple couldn't help but notice she was in another of his shirts. Her shapely legs were out for his viewing as the shirt was pushed up almost to the top of her milky white thighs. He bit his lip in an attempt to gain control of the overwhelming feelings rushing through him at this moment. Belle let out a soft cry, she was dreaming, it almost sounded like a muffled sob. Rumple knew he was the cause of her sorrow, he almost left then, standing up and turning around to head back to the door, till her heard her voice whisper his name. He turned to look at her.

"what are you doing out here?" she was sitting up, wiping at her eyes, he noticed tears lingured on her cheeks, she had been crying in her sleep.

"I wanted to bring you something to eat, but when I came to your room I found it empty dearie." Belle kept her head down, she didn't say anything but he could hear her sniffle as if she was preparing herself for another tantrum from him.

He walked back to her and to her amazment he sat down next to her as he lifted her chin with his index finger. His green eyes seemed bottomless as she gazed into them, trying to commit them to memory.

"I'm sorry" they both spoke at once. Each seemed shocked by the others apology. Belle spoke hastily. "Rum, I'm so sorry for not trusting you after everything you did." She could feel hot tears rising in her eyes, she needed to tell him how she felt, If nothing was ever spoken between them again she needed to let him know how much he had come to mean to her. Even though he was letting her go, she wanted him know that she held no anger at him for it. "My husband, he was cruel, and when I got away, I needed to hide, when I found myself here, I just..."

Rumple shushed her with his finger to her lips. "Belle, I'm the one who is sorry." His face was so close to hers now, that she could feel him breathing in the air she exhaled, his fingers traced her jaw as he continued to speak. "Have you never experienced any sort of tenderness Belle?" He timidly wiped away a tear off her cheek.

"Only you have given me that, and I'll never forget it" Belle said as she placed her hand over his and brought his fingers to her mouth, placing a light kiss on each one. "NO Belle it is I who should fall at your feet and beg your forgivness for my words tonight." the sound of his voice made her heart ache for him as she leaned into him for comfort that only he could give her, closing the distance between thier lips.

Rumple brung his hands up to interwine them in her hair, craddling her head as he deepened the chaste kiss to something more urgent, more primal.

Belle had never had a proper kiss and never anything as soft and tender as his hands gently holding her head as he lavished her mouth with affection. He started unbuttoning her shirt, sliding her shoulder out alittle so he could kiss her , she shivered at the touch of his lips on her skin. "Let me show you what it's like to be loved Belle, what it feels like to be cherished as you deserve." He slowly layed her back against her straw bed. He stretched out over her as he at first lightly kissed her lips then deepened it as she opened her mouth for him. Belle had never felt anything so soft as his tongue in her mouth as she touched it with her own. "Will you let me Belle?" he whispered as he pulled away from her mouth, but his face stayed only inches from hers. Belle could only nod as he captured her swollen lips once more. Then he spoke his next words, the ones he had always spoke to her when she felt frightned or vunerable, "Close your eyes" he whispered in her ear. Belle shivered in the delight of it all.

He moved away from her then, to sit at her feet. Slowly he unbuttoned his shirt, discarding it. He decided he would work his way up her body as he took both of her feet in his hand and kissed the top of each one. Belle bent her knees to accomadate him and her movements had caused her shirt to slide up, reveling her sex. Rumple ached to touch her there . his breath caught in his throat. slow down, all in good time he told himself as he rubbed her calves with his hands. He placed kisses up her legs till he reached her knees.

Belle had never been touched with tenderness, there had always been pain and humilation involved with such acts as they were doing now and as Rumple coaxed her to open her legs for him, fear reared it's ugly head and she clamped her legs tightly together and sat up, looking at him with fear in her eyes.

"I geuss some memories die hard" she said, barely above a whisper. She turned her head to the side, frightned to look at him. She opened her eyes when he began to caress her face. "We can go as slow as you like dearie, you have the power tonight, alright?"

No one had ever gave Belle power over anything. Belle got up on her knees. "Do the brave thing and bravery will follow" she repeated in her head over and over. Belle ran her fingers through his hair as she leaned into him kissing him boldly. He let her take control of the kiss and she liked that. He opened his mouth and she found his tongue as he gained entrance into her waiting mouth, then on an impulse she sucked on it. Rumple let out a small gasp and she smiled at his reaction. He couldn't sit still any longer, his hands began undoing his silk shirt from her body. Belle showed no fear as he removed her shirt and pulled her close, she found herself in his lap as he let go of her lips to pull her up to him so that he could capture a plump nipple into his mouth. Belle threw back her head and let out a groan that at first startled Rumple, he didn't want to frighten her away by going too fast but her hands found his head and held him firmly in place at her breast, so he reached for the other one, taking it into his mouth and teasing the bud with his teeth and tongue till it grew into a hard knot.

His pants restraining him felt unbearable tight and Belle seemed to have lost her fear as he raised his head to see her eyes closed and her mouth open taking short shallow breaths. "gods Belle, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen." She smiled but didn't open her eyes.

Belle's body had taken over, a burning heat spread through her as an unfamilar ache settled between her thighs. Could it be true? Could she actually want him, there? She rubbed against him causing the ache to intinsify as Rumple tightned his grip on her waist. "Your killing me love" he whispered in her ear before he took her lobe and suckled it. Belle ground her hips down on his hardness beneath her.

He could take no more, he sat up on his knees pulling Belle with him. He then let her slide down into the hay on her back. He sat on his knees between her spread legs. suddenly she felt very vunerable and made a move to squeeze her legs together but his body prevented it, She wimpered.

"Shhh love, it's alright, I just want to have a look at you." Belle's hands went to cover her breasts in embarassment but he caught her hands and pulled them away. "I want to see all of you" he whispered. Belle bit her bottom lip and closed her eyes as a small tear slipped out the corner. Rumple sat back and took in the sight of the beautiful frightned girl before him. She was perfect, he certainly didn't deserve her, he thought, the hideous monster he was, but all the same he wanted her, to show her what it could be like, what it should be like.

Belle had never felt so naked and on display, but all of that vanished the moment her touched her. A strangled sound escaped her lips as Rumple ran his thumb over her mound, touching a spot Belle never even knew existed. He cupped her in his warm hand and massaged her, but she needed him to touch that place once more as she pushed against him, bringing her hips off the ground. Rumple smiled at her boldness and settled his body to the ground for better access.

Belle all but screamed when he touched her sensitive spot with his tongue. Her hands grabbed at the straw in an attempt to hang on to something as he sucked on it. "What are you doing to me? Belle gasped as she threw her head back as he continued to lavish attention on that spot. Rumple drew his head away. "I can stop if you..." he didn't get to finish. "NO, don't you dare Rumplestiltskin" she all but screamed at him as her hips buck up in to him trying to recapture his mouth.

He was only to happy to oblige as he took his fingers and spread her open for a real taste. "Please" She moaned as he sucked on one lip then the other then returned to her sensitive, swollen clit in the middle once more. She felt like hot velvet as he inserted two long fingers into her depths, she did let out a scream then, her hips bucked wildly as he plunged his fingers deep within her.

Belle's first orgasim was nothing like she had ever felt before. Her fingers finally made thier way into his hair as he lapped at the moisture seeping out of her core. He had to get free from his pants, they were killing him as he raised up, kicking them off as fast as he could. Belle couldn't lie still, although what he had done for her had helped a great deal, it had not satisfied that deep ache she felt, low in her belly. "Hurry" she breathed as he stretched out on top of her. "I'm here" he whispered in her ear as she shivered, wrapping her legs around him, urging him on, reeling him in, till he plunged into her, HARD. He pushed up into her tight well, then pulling back he forcefully rammed into her again.

He was much bigger than Gaston in his size and he stretched her walls as he pushed deeper and deeper, filling her and replacing that ache with pleasure. As he dug deep inside her,  
Belle could feel herself losing control once again as his body rubbed against that oh so sensitive area each time he thrust up inside her.

Her cries of pleasure as her tight little walls clenched around him, milking him sent him over the edge. He drove into her again and again, trying to make the feeling last as long as possible for both of them. They finally both lay exhausted wrapped in each others arms. Rumple had his hands around her belly as he lay behind her and a strange feeling overtook him, he had impregnated her, he could feel the life starting in her womb, he didn't say anything to her about it, he just kissed her shoulder as he held her in his arms, there would be time for that, there would be time for eveything, soon sleep claimed both of them.

It was midday when Rumple woke up, wondering why the sun was suddenly so blinding, then the nights events came rushing back. He reached over for Belle but she wasn't there, he sat up looking for her, fear creeping up on him as he looked down at a note laying in the spot where she has been last night. Tears spilled down his cheeks as he read the note she had left, it only had two words, "I'm sorry."

He crumpled up the note as he jumped up and ran to the entrance screaming her name, silence was the only answer he recieved.


	12. Chapter 12

It had been a week since Belle had strolled out of his life, almost as suddenly as she had entered it. The dark Castle had returned to the bleak , cold, prison it had been before she had came. Rumple had made sure there were no traces of her anywhere in the Castle, nothing that would remind him that she had existed at all. Maybe she hadn't existed, Maybe it had all been a dream he thought one morning as he woke up. More like a bloody nightmare. He arose and drug his body to the great hall as if his boots were fashioned out of lead.

How could he have been so gulible, to believe anyone would care about him. He sat at the dinning table pretending to drink tea that had long grown cold. He didn't seem to care. It was like the rest of his life, the warmth had faded away. He found himself in a trance of sorts, staring at his tea cup. It alone had survived when the rest of it's set had been demolished the day Belle had dropped them. This one had gotten away unscathed, well almost, it had suffered a small chip. Belle was going to throw it away with the others but Rumple had saved it in an attempt to make her feel better, that it hadn't been a total loss. After that the chipped cup was the only one he'd drink from. Much to her amazment he had even put a spell on the cup that it couldn't be harmed ever again, never breaking, never developing a small crack where the cip had weakened causing the fine porcelian to split, rendering the cup useless. Belle had smiled through a veil of tears at that, he would have done anything to be favored with one of her smiles now.

He turned the cup in his nimble fingers, back and forth, the only evidence of her time here. Now she was gone, he closed his eyes thinking of thier last night together, what he had felt growing in her womb, a tiny secret, gone. He squeezed the cup in his hand, hoping it would just shatter like his heart.

At once he jumped up from his chair knocking it over and launched the accursed cup at the glass doors of a large cabinet on the other side of the room. Glass shattered, shards flying in all directions but the cup rolled to the floor and up under the cabinet itself, unharmed. Rumple ran over to the broken cabinet and falling to his hands and knees, glass be dammed, stuck his hand under, reaching for the cup. It was the only thing left he had of hers. the rest of it he had demolished. It had started the morning she had left, wrecking all the rooms she had pain stakingly cleaned with such womanly precision. The kitchen was no longer pristine, dishes lay shattered, thier pieces littered the floor like the glass in the dinning hall.

His fingers could barley touch it but with some effort he retrieved it, pulling it out of it's hiding place. He held it close to him, cradling it as if were a baby, thier child, he had lost it, as he did it's mother. then when he could hold it in no longer a fierce but injured howl erupted from him. He needed release. He cried out till his lungs burned in his heaving chest and when it extinguished, he fell to the floor amist the glass and spintered wood, holding thier cup, his body wrapped around it like some sort of cuccoon. He finally drifted off into blackness for awhile, it was his one escape from her memory, the blackness was peace.

xoxoxoxoxo

At first Rumple thought the pounding was only in his head. But as he lay there, wallowing in self pity , he realized the pounding was accompanied by his name being repeatedly shouted. He sat up cringing at the sound of his name, nobody said the "R" word unless they had a deal to make. Well, he wasn't making deals today. He got to his feet, crushing any remaining shards under his boots as he stomped to the door with fire in his veins. Whatever was standing behind the door was soon to be sorry, very sorry for disturbing him.

The old seamstress and her young apprentice jumped back in fear as Rumple all but tore the door from the frame, his name dying in the old woman's mouth as his fierce eyes glared at her from the entrance way. "PLEASE, say my name once more old woman so I can gladly turn you into a slug." his voice on edge and with this high pitched manic tone to it, daring her.

"Oh, Please sir" the old woman begged, "We are only here to bring the young missy her things. I have them all right here" she pointed to the packages on the back of the wagon they had came there on. Rumple glared at the wagon a moment then back at the two intruding women who stood petrified looking back at him while each one secretly hoped the young lady who had accompanied him to the dress shop would somehow appear and save them. After a moment he spoke, obviously much calmer. "Bring them in then." He turned and disappeared into the castle beyond thier sight.

After the women scurried about, bringing in the packages and depositing them by the door, they quickly left professing to each other never would they return after that day.

Rum stood and blankly stared at Belle's things for what seemed like hours. He closed his eyes remembering the day he had given her the library. She had been so happy. He could still feel the silky touch of the shirt she wore. his fingers gliding up and down her back haunted him, he just needed to forget it for awhile, he needed to spin. It had been his profession before the ogre wars. Before he had took the dark powers upon himself trying to find a way to stop the wars, to free his people. But after all his efforts those same people shunned him, they shrank from him. He craved peace so he spun straw into gold, trying to forget. He spun the rest of the afternoon and well up into evening, not bothering to eat. But every once in a while he would glance up toward the door of the hall to find Belle's packages, staring back at him. He could feel the fury building up inside his gut as he looked down to see the straw bunched up, clogging his wheel, stopping the flow of gold into his waiting basket underneath.

In one swift motion he jumped up and kicked his spinning wheel with all his strength, sending it flying across the room. The wheel detached from the frame, spinning like a top before finally finding it's resting place on the floor. Rumple's chest heaved up and down with the adrenaline pumping through his veins as he let out a strangled cry of anguish and went up the stairs with clenched fists, his blood dribbling on the floor from his claws digging into his palms, he went to her room, well, his room.

{ a tall powerfully built man with his face in shadow shook his Belle then drawing his massive hand back, slapped her across the face knocking her to her knees.} Rumple thrashed about as he dreamed, watching the vision before him in horror. { He stood there helpless as the shadow man pulled Belle roughly to her feet, half dragging her to a cold cell, there attaching her to chains hanging from the celing. She hung there limply as her face already started to discolor from the brutal slap the man had delivered earlier. Rumple stood transfixed as the man left for a brief time while he watched Belle just hang there, her feet touching the ground only with her toes, while she cried his name quietly. Soon the man returned with what looked like some sort of ridding crop, a whip. Rumple cried out to her as the dark shadow man took Belle's dress in both hands and ripped the fabric apart, exposing the soft skin of her back. he could only watch as the first strike made Belle scream out.}

Rumple awake in a cold sweat, jumping out of bed in one leap, panic shot through him but only the dark bedroom was there. He sat on the side of the bed breathing heavily, trying to collect his thoughts. She had been calling for him, she was hurt, she needed him. He started getting dressed quickly, pulling on his boots, if she needed him then he dammed well would get to her, it meant the difference between life and death not only for her but thier babe growing in secret inside her.

Rumple jerked open his wardrobe, grapping his black cloak and in one smooth motion he swung it around his shoulders, clasping it at his neck. He left the castle in the dead of night to find his Belle at any cost, before it was too late.


	13. Chapter 13

Belle shivered in the cold night air, as she made her way through the forest, she pulled the jacket she had took from Rumple's wardrobe close to her.

When she had awoke after thier union, she had crept back into the castle to get her clothes. She knew it would be cold and she didn't own anything else but the dress and shoes he had given her. She had opened the wardrobe and selected a jacket. She slipped her arms into the sleeves and pulled the jacket close, breathing in his scent. before she had left.

Tears spilled down her cheeks as she lay down by a tree, waiting for first light. Soon he would wake, then he would know that she had left. She hoped somehow he would forgive her, the gods knew she didn't deserve it.

As she had read the paper that had reveled her secret to him she knew what she had to do, what she would have to take care of if she was to ever have a life of her own. He would never quit hunting her, eventually someone would find her, someone would tell him where she was and as long as that hung over her head, she was in danger and so was Rumple also someone else too. Her hand softly rubbed across her flat stomach, yes, she knew, there was such a connection between them last night, a bond that was so strong that at the moment Rumple felt the stiring of new life, his magic caused her to feel it as well.

As soon as she saw the sun peep it's head out she drug herself up and resumed her trek to Gaston.

Late that afternoon Belle spotted a cottage, it's inhabitants were gone. she was sure that they had not gone very far since the fire was sill lit inside. Quickly and quietly she entered and grabbed a loaf of bread and darted out the back of the one room shack, least she be caught. She was brought up short by a sight to good to be true, tied to a post out back was a rather large horse. Belle stole a glance around but still no one appeared. She took a few cautious steps toward the beast with her hand out stretched. The horse acknowledged her with a snort and a shake of his shaggy mane. The animal leaned into Belle's hand, hoping for a good scratch from the woman or maybe even a treat. Belle spent a few moments getting him used to her before she unknotted the rope from the post and lead him off into the forest. The horse had proved to be invaluable to her over the next few days as she traveled much faster and wasn't as tired on his back as she would have been otherwise.

The journey back wasn't as severe as the exit had been on her. "Well phillipe, I geuss the ride into hell isn't nearly as hard as getting out, is it?" She reached down and patted the horses neck." Oh, I wouldn't be so sure of that." a deep male voice closed in behind her. Belle gasped as she spun her shoulders around to look at the stranger that had snuck up so quietly, he was large but kept his face hooded, she couldn't make out his features, he was holding a crossbow aimed at her. "Come down from off that horse M'lady" he said. Belle slowly slid off the side of the steed.

"Who are you?" Belle asked, trying not to show the fear that threatned to overtake her. The hooded man never answered her, he just closed the distance between them and with one quick, sharp blow, knocked Belle unconsicious with his weapon, slinging her over one shoulder. "Sorry about that, but your husband will be wanting what he paid so handsomely for" He disappeared back into the words leaving only the horse as evidence that either one had ever been there.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Rumplestiltskin made hasty tracks in the direction of Gaston's castle. He had picked up a few traces of Belle along the way. Her smell mostly and some of his oddly enough, she must have brought something of his along, most likely to keep her warm at night. He could have used magic to get him to this castle much quicker, but he didn't want to walk into a situation blind, not knowing what he was up against, putting Belle in more danger.

It was very quiet as he made his way up to the estate in the darkness. No guards stood at the doors, no dogs to smell his approach as he made his was up to the entrance. How very arrogant of him, Rumple thought as he smelled the wind for danger, Belle's scent was heavy upon the air.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Belle's head hurt. She opened her blurry eyes as she rubbbed the tender spot on the side of her head. "AWW, does it hurt my darling?" A cold sinister voice laced with poison that Belle knew all too well spoke. She froze as the chill of Gaston's voice slithered up her spine with each word. A pair of big black boots stepped forward in frount of Belle's face, on pure instinct she covered her head with her hands waiting for blows to descend. Gaston looked down at his wife then laughed a deep throaty sound at her actions. "Don't worry Belle, your punishment is to come but first I have a few questions for you my sweet." he leaned over her and graping a good handful of hair, he brought Belle to her feet.

Belle tried not to cry out from the pain as she struggled up to meet her husband's cold, calculating eyes. He backed her up a few paces till she felt a wall behind her, he kept fast hold of her hair, pulling her head back so she couldn't look away. "I've missed you" he whispered as his eyes roamed over the legnth of her body. "Tell me Belle, where have you been hiding?" Belle bit her lip in an attempt not to cry but she could feel hot tears threatning to fall as he pulled her head forward then sharply back causing her to strike her head against the cold stone. It was nothing compared to what he could do, but it hurt all the same. "Well, where you've been dosen't really matter now does it, all that really matters is where you are going, right back to where you belong."

Belle's heart sunk as she soon realized that it was to Gaston's bed that he was referring too. His large, meaty hand reached up and fondled her breast. Belle whimpered as he painfully pinched her.

His hand let go of her hair to grip her jaw roughly holding her head securly against the wall, she didn't dare struggle for fear of him. She tried in vain to perhaps reason with him, hesitantily she spoke,"Gaston, please, I came back to beg of you, let me go. You only wanted me to produce an heir for you, I can't, I think I've only proved to you that I'm a barren woman, I'm no good to you, the gods have punished me for my wickedness, so please just let me go."

"OH, someone has gotten brave since she's been away." His eyebrows raised in mock fasination at her words. "Have you missed me as much as I've missed you? Let's find out." Much to Belle's horror, his hand began to gather up her skirts and rub up her leg. "NO, Please listen to me "

"SHUT UP" he growled as his hand under her jaw moved up across her face to cover her mouth. He was tired of her being so bold. He could feel himself harden as his hand moved up his wife's trembling leg. He was going to enjoy this, wether she did or not was of no importance to him.

As his hand snaked up her thigh, Belle's moment came, he losened his hold on her mouth long enough for her to open it and clamp down on his finger with her teeth. "OWW" Gaston jerked his hand away from her face. "YOU LITTLE WHORE, I'll show you, perhaps a whipping will make you alittle more docile."

Gaston picked Belle up from where she slumped against the wall and shook her. He then drew back and slapped her hard across the face, knocking her to her knees. "I think it's about time for that punishment now." he pulled Belle roughly to her feet, dragging her to her old room in his dungeon. "I'm sure you'll feel right at home here my pet, it hasn't really been that long has it?" Cold shackles were slapped around her wrists, hauling her up in a painful position where she was unable to stand on her feet. Gaston had pulled her down the stairs to the cell causing Belle to lose her shoes and now she balanced on her toes as she hung from the chains that kept her in place. Belle knew her plan had failed, he would never let her go. He was going to kill her and Rumple's unborn child. When he left for a moment Belle let herself weep. "I'm so sorry Rumplestiltskin" she whispered, "I love you, I just wanted to be free, I was a fool" she thought.

All too soon the door swung open and Gaston returned with a small whip. He used it on his horses he had told her. He would always choose this one because like his horses he only needed to break her in order for to obey.

"No, no, this will not do" he stated as he looked her over, he then walked up to stand behind Belle. At once he grabbed the back of her dress shredding it, exposing her back. "Aww, there we go, much better" he said as he walked back to retrieve his whip. "Now darling, this is going to hurt you alot more than it's going to hurt me." He laughed as the first strike made Belle's cries ring out as it broke her skin.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Rumplestiltskin swiftly and quietly sprinted through the castle, his eyes alert for any movement, Belle's scent was heavy behind a large door that opened up to stairs leading down, Rum followed them careful not to make a sound. the air turned much chillier and he geussed that it led to deep under the castle.

His ears perked up as he creeped down a dark corridor where he heard something. A cry perhaps, he couldn't tell till he got closer , but as he approached a door it became clear that it was the sound of a whip being used along with the mad sound of laughing.

Rumple closed his eyes, drawing on his power with all his might. An electric charge filled the air and shot out into the door in frount of him causing it to explode into splinters, revealing a very stunned Gaston and his Belle hanging limply as he had invisioned in his dream, Her blood dripped down her legs as she hung unconscious.

Gaston recovered quickly from his shock, turning from Belle he narrowed his eyes at the little intruder before him. "I don't know how you managed to do that but your about to be very sorry for comming in here."

"Am I?" Rumple made the reply calmly but he was shaking with rage on the inside. "I don't know what you came here for but you going to get a taste of this" Gaston bellowed as he swung his horse whip at the sorcerer.

Gaston gasped in surprise as the weapon did not do as he planned but jerked out of his hand and turning in mid swing to quickly wrap itself around his neck and squeeze. Gaston clawed at his throat as the whip wound tightly around, cutting off his air supply. He hit his knees and looked up at Rumplestiltskin in horror as the sorcerer calmly strolled up and leaned down in Gaston's face and spoke the last words he would ever hear,"I came here for the woman" he said confidently, then Rumple leaned even closer to whisper in his ear, "And your head." At that moment Rumplestiltskin snapped his fingers and the whip snapped Gaston's neck, the monster that had once been Belle's husband now lay dead at her feet.

With a wave of his hand to unbind her, Rumple caught Belle before she hit the ground. "Oh gods Belle" he cried as he fell to the floor with her tightly in his arms. "Speak to me love" he whispered as he pushed her hair that hung wet with sweat from her face, she moaned and opened her eyes weakly.

"Your here" she managed to speak. Her stregnth was gone, tears began to hit her cheeks but  
Rumple was surprised to discover that they were not all hers.

"Oh Belle, why did you leave, I could have protected you" he cried as he held her close, trying not to hurt her. Belle reached up to touch his face, "I wanted to protect you" she spoke, barely above a whisper as she wiped away a tear from his cheek, "and our Baby."

"You..you know about the baby?" Rumple was in total shock at her revelation. "of couse, he's IN me, silly man" she managed a weak laugh. "He?" Rumple's voice cracked.

"Take us home, Rumplestiltskin."

Rumple didn't waste a moment, whisking them away to dark castle."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

I hope you all like this chapter! Thank you for all the reviews, I love reviews!


	14. Chapter 14

This chapter is in the future, about 9 months in the future.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Belle awoke before sunrise with a dull ache in her back. she pulled herself up to sit on the side of the bed, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. The past few months had been the happiest she had ever seen. Her love for Rumplestiltskin bloomed along with her body. Her hand rubbed the expanse of her swollen belly lovlingly. "Not long now little one" she whispered to him, thankfully he slept, along with his papa.

Belle turned and looked over her shoulder at the sleeping form beside her. He was completly covered from head to toe. She wondered just how he could breathe like that. She reached over to uncover his face only to discover a pair of greenish gold feet where a head should have been. Belle smiled and shook her head, she recovered his digits; upside down in the bed, of all things, he never ceased to make her smile.

She decided not to wake him, she could take care of morning chores herself then make them some breakfast and have it back up here before he awoke and they could watch the sunrise right in the room while they ate, perfect. Belle quietly slipped out of bed and after a few minutes in the bathing room to take care of a few neccesities, she was ready to go downstairs.

Belle wondered if there would be a sunrise at all as she walked out in to the early morning air, rain looked eminet on the horizon. Dark clouds hung low and the leaves on the surrounding trees seemed turned in, waiting for the down pour to begin. She started walking toward the stables when she heard a twig snap behind her . Belle looked around behind her just in time to have a familar nose bump her, looking for a morning treat. "Phillipe, good morning" she rubbed his face and neck as he nuzzled into her. As she rubbed and scratched the horse her mind drifted back to the day Rumple had gotten him for her.

Even after Rum had brought her home and healed the wounds inflected by Gaston, Belle was very tired. Her journey had took so much out of her. Rumple had kept a bed side vigial for those days, seeing to her every need. As she started to feel more like herself again she had recounted her undertaking to him. She started telling him how she had come across the horse and what a help he had been to her those few days, till she had been captured. Tears had welled up in her eyes as she told him how Philllipe had been abondened after she was taken, she hoped he had found his way back to the little shack she had found him at, but sadly she would never know.

After she got back on her feet, she had unpacked the many books Rumple had bought her from the village, filling the shelves in her library, she would read to him while they curled up by the fire, he would listen to her tell him of the daring adventures that the heros in her beloved books would face, many nights they would sleep in her library, naked in each others embrace, he would trace incantations across her expanding belly with his long tapered fingers, and as the winter drug on endlessly outside, thier love for each other grew.

One night in the spring, Rumple had asked her if she would dine under the stars with him,presenting her with a red rose, he knew she could refuse him nothing, she thought with a smile. She had put on one of the beautiful dresses the women had delivered from town for him, He seemed so pleased, like a child might be when she walked outside to the surprise that awaited her. A shake of a shaggy mane and a familar snort greeted Belle as she rushed to her equine friend, She had no idea how he had found the animal, but this was a man who could after all accomplish anything. After her reunioun with the horse, she flung herself into Rumple's waiting arms.

They spent the night in the stables. Eating,talking, exploring each other, he told her of his childhood, growing up with his grandfather in a poor village. His parents were killed when he was young and his grandfather taught him the only profession he knew, to be a spinner. Belle found out that the spinning wheel that was in the dinning hall was indeed his grandfather's wheel. His eyes had misted over when he spoke of the man's death by ogre's. Belle had pulled him close then, wishing she could soothe every pain he had ever experienced. She had clung to him that night as he held her, wispering to him about thier love as she surrendered her body and soul to him. Belle closed her eyes and leaned against the horse rembering that perfect night. He had not been gentle with her but almost feral when he lay her on her back, exploring her body inch by inch then suddenly flipping her over on her hands and knees only to boldly grab her hips, pulling her close and mounting her from behind, he had marked her neck then, branding her as his. The mixture of pleasure coupled with alittle pain filled her sences as he tangled his hands in her long hair, his lips pressed between her shoulder blades as he filled her, it made Belle shiver in the morning air, the things he did to her that night made her delierious with need .

A few raindrops started to fall as Belle walked past the stable on her way to the chicken coup, reminising. Her little hen had found a rooster and they had produced a fine brude of chicks and then more, making the need for a place to keep them all contained. Rumple had grumbled that the Castle was turning into a farm as he constructed her a place for her new animals. Belle smiled as she rounded the corner to see her little hen parading proudly through the yard with her latest clutch of babies.

Belle's smile faded as a sharp pain griped her back. She put her hand on Phillipe for support as she leaned over trying to control her breathing throught the contraction. It soon passed and she was able to gather a few eggs for breakfast before a good steady down pour began. On the way back Belle paused between the chicken coups and the stable, pain like she had never felt seized her back once more. She was doubled over, holding on to the horse when her water broke. "Oh gods, I've got to get back" she thought as she struggled toward the stables in the down pour. The rain started to fall quickly, comming down in stinging sheets as Belle stumbled along in the mud, almost losing her footing, the horse nudged her along and in a few minutes they were at the stable.

Belle took Phillipe in and put him in the stall when another pain exploded in her back, making her see stars of pain in her eyes as she prepared to make her way to the castle. The baby must have other plans she thought as she took a seat on her old stool, rubbing her taunt stomach waiting for the pain and pressure to pass.

She started to rise but cried out as another onslaught of torture hit her back. She slipped off the stool and scooted over to the straw bed and lay back, trying to stay calm and breathe. She felt like she needed to push, it was almost as if her body was taking over. the pain was blinding as she withered under the next contraction, they were back to back now, It was clear to her that she was obviously going no where, She called for him. "RUMPLESTILTSKIN!"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Rumple awoke with a start and half a snort as he bolted up in the bed. he looked around startled, what had woke him? maybe it was because he was in the wrong spot, he seemed geniunely surprised to be sleeping backward in the bed. He looked around, Belle must be already up he thought as he got up and made his way to the bathing room, it wasn't quite sun rise. He wasn't sure what had roused him from sleep till he heard Belle's cry ringing in his head. Rumple came clawing his way out of the room in a panic, trying to find the mother of his child who was calling, NO, screaming his name in distress. He didn't even realize it was raining till his bare feet hit wet mud as he barreled out the doors of the castle, his mind sterring him toward the stable. "what is she doing out in the rain in her condition" he thought as her cry rung in his ears. Within seconds the cry wasn't only in his head but it was filling the stable as he rushed to her side.

"BELLE, what happened, why are you out here, Love?" Rumple pushed her sweaty hair back from her face as she grabbed his hand in a contraction of pain. "Rum he's comming, he's comming...now!" She gritted her teeth as her body took control, trying to push the baby down . Rumple's hands shook with nervousness as he got in frount of her realizing that there would be no time to get a mid wife, he would be in fact delivering the infant with Belle.

the contraction passed, allowing Belle to rest a moment before the next one came. She let out a short laugh amist the tears. "Whats so funny dearie" Rum said as he helped her to get more comfortable. "I was just thinking how perfect it is that he will be born in the same place he was concieved." Rum gave her alittle grin, "Well, thats no matter, but I just wish he'd have gave his father alittle warning before taking this route." Belle smiled but all too soon the sharp, blinding pain wracked her body with the urge to bear down.

"OH Rumple, I have to push, I can feel him" She all but screamed. Rum nervously helped Belle take off her soaking wet dress, he used it to wipe her face as she lay back exhausted, hoping it wouldn't last much longer, childbirth could be dangerous for both mother and baby. Rumple checked her and on her next contraction Rumple was surprised to see the baby's head crowning. "I can see him Belle" he cried, "he's almost here, push hard" Belle cried out through gritted teeth as she pushed with all her might. Stars shot behind her closed eyes as pain exploded through her body but still she pushed. As the sun burst over the horizon, a shrill cry rung through the stable and it wasn't Belle's.

"He's here Belle and he's perfect" Rumple held thier child up to Belle's awaiting arms as he tied off the cord and disposed of the afterbirth with a wave of his hand. The squirming baby waved his tiny fists in the air as Belle held him close. Rumple wrapped a magically warmed blanket around her and the baby. The new parents sat in disbelief at thier own little miracle wiggling in his mother's arms.

"When I went out here this morning, I thought I would just be bringing back eggs" Belle sat in thier bed now, holding a warm towel, waiting for Rumple to hand her the baby he was currently bathing. Once it was alright to move her, he took Belle and the baby to thier room for a much needed rest. Now that Belle was rested ,cleaning up was next on the list, only the baby objected, he didn't like being away from Belle. Rumple handed him over to his mother as she cuddled him in the blanket, he settled against her, going back to sleep. Belle and Rumplestiltskin sat on the bed watching thier son sleep, he had his father's features but his parents would discover later that he would indeed have Belle's deep blue eyes. "I want to name him Baelfire", Belle said,Rumple looked at her shocked, "What?"

"Baelfire, after your grandfather."

"Isn't that kind of a mouthful?" he joked.

"Like Rumplestiltskin isn't?"

"Can we call him Bae for short?" Rumple said as he leaned down and gently touched the dark hair of the child. "Yes, of course" Belle smiled at the gesture of love between father and son, Life couldn't have been any sweeter for the new family, they all finally had something and someone to live for, each other.

xooxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoox oxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoo xoxoxoxo

I hope you all enjoyed this story. I want to thank everyone who helped me with ideas for this project and reviewed it.


End file.
